


沉香录

by CangHan



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国魏晋, 历史同人
Genre: M/M, 君臣 - Freeform, 捉奸, 调教, 道具
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CangHan/pseuds/CangHan
Summary: 昨夜初觅王佐才，五字留香秘书郎。如意—赠药—缥缃三部曲。
Relationships: Sima Shi | Sima Ziyuan/Zhong Hui | Zhong Shiji, 师会 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. 如意

“卫将军，还请您务必过目这份信函。”  
当他从公务上面抬起头来时，钟会正恭敬地立于堂前，巾冠朝服一丝不苟，看来这年轻的中书侍郎应当是才从宫中归来、便连忙驱车来到永安里。在得到他的允许后，那少年郎小心翼翼地脱去鞋子、仅着白色的足衣悄声入内。  
他看了看对方带来的公文，不到片刻，紧皱的眉头便舒展开来。幸好他已令胞弟出镇许昌，监视诸位宗亲，曹芳的计策仅能石沉大海，再无音讯。“烧掉吧。”他指了指角落里的火盆，现在虽已是仲春，但前几日他宿疾突发，不得又将常处的房间都点上炭火。钟会还有些迟疑，恐怕是念着这是天子的亲笔，可司马师平静无波的眼神却迫使他咬着牙销毁那封密函。“你可以退下了，这里太热。”年长的男人又低下头去了，聚精会神地盯着那些似乎永无尽头的公务，对还没有离开的少年郎毫不关心；但他还是注意到了对方的驻留，警戒心使男人再次看向自己的盟友。  
还没有等他问什么问题，那小郎君却已朝他走来，并自作主张地跪在他的席前——这是个突兀的举措，过分的敬意意味着事情不好解决。“卫将军，在下还有私事禀告。最近家慈托人四处打探待嫁贵女，若是打搅到了贵府，可否让羊夫人为在下推脱。”  
他顿时有了一些兴趣。“推脱，”司马师冷眼看着这脾气乖张的少年人，“寻常世家子，巴不得早早定亲，你却不想成婚？”  
钟会一时没有作答，而坐在席上的大将军却想起前几日司马昭出镇前那些语焉不详的句子，他很清楚雒阳中的风言风语，甚至还亲耳听到过弟媳对此人的抱怨。现在事情都在他脑中联系了起来，司马师有些哑然失笑。他原以为钟士季不过是少年时行过几件荒唐事（虽然事情的主角里出现了他的胞弟），但现在看来，年轻的中书侍郎铁了心要走上歪道。  
“氏族之间，不过藉娶嫁之事行权财买卖；我若能自己得到的，何必多此一举呢？”听了他的狂妄之语，年长者一时有些惊恼，但细想之下，钟会本质上就是一个恃才傲物的疯子。他的呼吸很快平静下来，可少年郎的下句话又险些叫他破了功——只见他乖顺的盟友抬起头来，额间已被炭火烘出了些许细津。“况且我的心早已许给了卫将军。”  
男人几乎就笑出声来。他以观望的态度看着那少年郎，看着对方因为被倾诉者无动于衷的反应而失望着，也同时浮现更为兴奋的表情。  
“卫将军不相信吗？”  
他绕过桌案来到男人的身边，那动作轻盈地像树林里狡猾的野狐狸；但士季还是过于年轻了，白皙的脸颊已爬上了彤云，似乎在心底也为自己的大胆而惊乱。不顾司马师一副冷淡的表情，少年郎解开了自己的腰带，并缓缓褪下原本庄重干练的朝服。  
年长者又嗅到了那股香气，有些甜腻但叫人眩晕的味道，就和当初他在拜帖上嗅到的一模一样。冰封的面具下似乎也有些什么东西在蠢蠢欲动，不过不只是对于欢爱的欲望，还处于某些不道德的觊觎，与毁灭事物的兴趣。他看着少年人赤色的中衣，材质是正流行的回文锦，应该是中书侍郎的母亲亲手所织，她企图用经文来清正幼子的顽心，只可惜她没有看到士季公子外表下雀跃的野望。  
孩子总是不会走上父母所期待的道路。  
他神游天外一会儿，回神时钟会正拉过了他的手。司马师并没有经历过太多征战，虽然他熟练骑御等艺，又兼武职，却阴差阳错地常在幕中行帷幄之事；再加之近来有疾，所以钟会握住的是一只细长又冰冷的手。但少年郎毫不在意，甚至有些亲昵地将对方的手放到了自己的脸侧。“卫将军何不试试我的真心呢？”  
他所触碰到的是一处柔软却温暖的肉，中书侍郎的两腮极为红润，在他的手中摩擦时，发出如丝锦折揉的声响；小郎君向来清冷又明晰的眼睛此刻含着水色，看来确实有些情动，若是无防者必然为他痴迷起来。  
司马师终于笑了一下。他素来高高在上，又一副冷峻威仪的模样，即使有笑的时候，也总是嘲笑和假笑居多。如今钟会见到的却是一个被取悦的微笑。  
很快他就得意不起来了，因为自己的下巴由男人紧紧地攥住，像是刑器一般将他带往了年长者的面前。二人的脸不过一尺之遥，少年郎近乎屏住呼吸。  
“小孩子的游戏罢了。”  
他轻声细语，介于褒奖和讽刺之间，与他手底的力度全然相反。司马师的面容果然化作一江春水，仿佛当年洛阳城那个与玉树齐名的名士又回来了；但只有钟会清晰地感受到被支配的疼痛。男人将进退失据的中书侍郎面朝下地按倒在桌面上，又俯身下来对劣势者耳语道：“真心可不是那么轻易就能被给出的东西，我今天就为钟君上一课罢。”  
衣服被男人从背后扯了下来，动作不算粗暴也不温柔，只是一边脸贴着冰凉桌面的钟会却一点都不敢动。他能够感受得到那只冰冷的、如触角一般的手在他背后游走，从颈椎到腰窝，顺着肌肉与骨骼跳舞。  
“你的骨头很秀气。”司马师由衷赞美着，随手抽掉了对方裙与裤的系带，并在手底的身躯能够作出反抗之前，抽出案上如意，直击对方的大腿。他如愿听见了年轻人的痛呼声，比他想象中的更加甜美，所以他打的更起意，而且目标越往隐秘处行进。心里想着：钟会的嗓子可不能只用在清谈之时。很快，钟会的身上出现了不少斑驳的痕迹，如雪地里的花朵，缤纷不已。士季刚开始还叫着“卫将军饶命”之类的话语，可越到后来，便越是转了音调。他像一只幼兽那样在案上颤抖着，汗水由整齐的鬓角流下来，划过绯红的脸颊，一直到他张开呼吸的嘴唇处。  
司马师命令他起来褪去剩下的衣服，他也照做了，双手颤颤巍巍地伸向自己的身上本就所剩无几的布料；但他在脱贴身的绢绔时遇到了困难，大腿因为伤痛和欲望直哆嗦，让他的行动受到了打扰。唯有年长的施虐者一点也不心急，他气定神闲地整理着案上的文件，并且抽空记下自己看到了哪里。  
在一番折腾后，钟会重新跪在了他的身边，只是这一次他变得狼狈而赤裸，那原本藏着毒蛇般侵略欲的眼睛湿润了起来，而他的嘴唇也被自己咬得红肿不已。  
男人转过身，以跽坐的仪态面对着刚被他羞辱一番的少年郎，他以欣赏名家字画的风度将对方上下打量个遍：中书侍郎白玉般的身体红得不可思议，像是遍体都用淡胭脂涂抹；由于卫将军坐在他的正面，所以不能查看自己在他的后背与臀部等区域留下的瑰迹，但他可以从对方那微妙的表情了解后方的隐患；至今这一切还不算最糟糕的，令钟会浮现出倔强表情的则是那出卖主人情况的下身，他的麈柄高高扬起，与他拼命补救的尊严相违背。  
他再次执起如意时察觉到钟会有一瞬间的退缩，但司马师并没有再惩罚他，男人用那端似灵芝的尾冠挑起对方下巴。“不过皮肉伤，三五天就消了。下次记得在作轻浮事前，挑挑对象。”  
他看着那喉结滚动一下，士季不甘地应下了。他便没什么想为难对方的地方，随手放下如意后告知对方可以离开。  
“卫将军，”见他当真一副兴趣索然的模样，年轻的中书侍郎着急了起来，刚吃了教训的他，不敢冒然接触对方的肢体。他拉住司马师的袖子，红着脸支吾道：“在下眼前这副模样，如何见得了人？”  
他暗地笑着，继而在腹中骂道：你行轻薄事前，怎么没想过如何模样？怕是这小狐狸精屡战屡胜，之前在雒阳并无敌手，便敢来惹他来了。司马师面上不显，他探了探对方的脖腮，当真是香汗淋漓。少年郎身上的气味，也因为体温升高，而变得愈加浓郁了，只得在心里叹一句天生尤物。  
他指了指身边的桌案，“你过来伏着。”指令明晰，不由得人反抗。钟会虽然不满，但他此时春意正浓，便把尊严和骄傲尽数抛在脑后，翘着白净的屁股趴在那里。卫将军故意放了一盏灯在少年郎的脚后，能将那雪白的双峦与隐秘的沟壑照的一清二楚：从后面观瞻，中书侍郎的户门格外红艳，想来也是一个饱经风月的各种老手。  
但他还不想就这么满足钟会的愿望，又执起那根冰冷的如意，让那端雕镂过的灵芝在年轻的身体上游走；年轻人本来身体火热的不行，饱含凉意的金属正能缓解他的危机。他就在一柄死物的扰乱下，在桌案上喘气，身体像鱼一般扭动。  
“卫将军，求您碰碰我……”士季的声音即使沙哑了也美妙得不行，他恶意将那如意按向下方的火热处，即刻收获一串放肆的叫喊。男人最终大发慈悲，他伸手抚摸看上去相对完好的臀部，极尽揉捏的手法，虽未碰过前面最需安慰之处；前面只有那冷冰冰、却能碾压到刁钻位置的死物。没过多久，少年郎的双腿颤抖的厉害，他近似哭泣一般倾诉道：“卫、卫将军，我要不行了。”  
一只手往会阴处按了按，钟会立刻泄了身，他的精液尽数洒在卫将军座下的方枰处，留下了他受到惩罚的证据。事毕，他仅能伏在案间喘息，张开的双唇看起来既湿热又美妙。下一次再试吧，司马师稳了稳自己的心神，决意为今后留下更精彩的画面。


	2. 赠药

他还是中护军的时候，就从嘴碎的同僚那里得知自己的弟弟和钟太傅的幼子有些说不清道不明的关系。那个时候他还颇有些不放在心上，因为他自己曾在兰石的建议下旁听过少年早前的一场清议，那是个观点很纯粹的孩子，也很有野心，道明己见时，眼睛闪烁着天真的激情。所以，他才会把那些风言风语都当作嫉妒地偏见。况且他对子上有些私心，总觉得自己的胞弟还是个长不大的孩子，即使对漂亮又新奇的事物抱有好奇，却并不至于太过于轻狂。  
为了验证自己的观点，他询问过与钟会常有来往的傅嘏，他那正沉溺于修改自我佳作的好友愣了愣，以无奈的眼神看向面色微妙的中护军：  
“我觉得但凡多了解他二人往来细节的，都不会认为事情会太过于浪漫。”兰石细长而舒展的眉目不自觉地弯起来，像是悬挂在天空的月牙，“士季向我抱怨过很多次，什么‘司马家的次子脑子没毛病吧’或者‘子上为什么那么幼稚’，诸如此类，如果他们真像传闻中所言过分亲密，你弟弟是不是太惨了一点？”  
如是所说，当年他的确对钟会有认知上的误区，但等到对方用仅仅五字便勾起他的兴趣、并得到他的郑重考察时，那夜才真正确立了他对于这后生的概念。  
第二天，他有些郁闷地找到兰石的家中去，还算年轻的旧友正要出门拜访，他就用自己的车送了对方一程。  
“全洛阳都在疯传你夸他是王佐之才，但看你一脸凝重的模样，将军心里莫不是对士季有什么看法？”兰石像往日一般将自己暖手的熏炉递过来，看上去，他有些为自己的忘年交而担心。  
司马师的表情更阴沉了，他郑重其事地反握好友温热的双手。“兰石呀，你的眼睛是不是太轻易地就被人给蒙蔽了？”  
他其实担忧的不仅仅是傅嘏，还有那个被人耍的团团转的胞弟。待他看到那外表乖巧、却心思阴刻的少年郎坐在他的面前时，他就确定或许仅凭司马昭的意志，将在这后生之前不堪一击。  
钟会拥有的不是美貌，而是一种近乎致命的骄狂张力，对于他们这些日薄西山的野心家来说，无异于灵丹妙药。  
胞弟出镇许昌之前，他们有一次谈话，子上含糊地提及了钟家幼子，或许是在试探他有没有了解到他二人的关系吧。他心头有些妒火，却偏要作出一如既往的冷淡模样，提醒阿昭不要为流言所动。  
实际上，他正为自己永远都触碰不到春日而嫉妒着。  
现在，弟弟离开了雒阳，那只小狐狸竟然不甘寂寞地来招惹了他。或许与爱慕没有任何联系，像钟会那样的人，只是想满足征服当权者的虚荣罢了，再或许，加上钟会偏爱令于术业有所建树之徒亦为他裙下之臣。

直到夏天到来之际，他都因为心上某些防备而不愿私下接见那少年郎。  
那是立夏过后没几日，他还穿着旧罗衣在廊下逗桃符。作儿子的病倒是好了，可是他年迈的父亲又倒了，还固执地只让他新纳的娇妾服侍。她的年纪还比自己的女儿更轻，令司马师不得已又想起前些年过世的母亲来，一时郁结，但羊徽瑜拦下了他。“老人家就这些愿望了，随他去吧。”他只能抱着桃符转移注意力。继子聪慧，不过三四岁便可说些天真的妙语，前一日在他书房玩耍，竟能默写一首诗赋了，难怪整个府中连年长而顽固的司马懿都极爱惜桃符。  
还没过多久，下人便告知他钟会的到来，男人想也没想就让仆从带客来此处。实际上，此时他的衣巾皆不算得体，又未加冠；但他是个刚从病中康复的人，自然不拘礼。在他正给桃符喂一片酪果时，那意外的来客静悄悄地接近了他们，毫无异样地施礼与入座，他因为心底的芥蒂并没有把注意力从幼子身上移走，但鼻间的香气偏偏萦绕不去。  
“小公子长得与卫将军更像些，似亲生的。”年轻人还饱有未消退的轻狂，见主人并不愿意理自己，便主动入侵了此刻的祥和。  
司马师听后只是冷笑，顺便拿手绢细细拭去桃符鬓边的细汗。“桃符的眉眼还未长开，难为你能看出他像谁了。”他又把娇小的生命搂紧一些，养子用湿乎乎的嘴唇亲了亲男人的脸，一派天真烂漫的模样，似乎并不知道他们正在议论自己。  
只是中书侍郎并不气馁。“在下看来，卫将军与安东将军最迥异之处，便是卫将军身上有建安诗风。如今观小公子，其眉眼清新，气度与卫将军一脉相承。”  
他将幼子交与桃符的乳母后，命令那阿谀之徒随他去往书房，司马师走在前面，一路上他感觉身后有一双眼睛盯着他的后背。待年长者心烦意乱地进入办公的屋室时，便止不住呵斥起了越加放荡的少年郎。“真当我会永无止境地纵容你幼稚的游戏吗？”他示意后来人关上大门，走到近前来。“你是不是又皮痒了。”  
然而被他威胁的人却丝毫没有退缩的意味，他就在司马师近乎阴鸷的眼神前脱掉了自己的襦裙，初夏时节，许多世家子弟早已耐不住地换上轻薄又艳丽的纱衣，钟会自然也是其中一员；他皮肤白皙光洁，身着丁香色的襦衣刚刚好。还没多久，少年郎全身便脱得只剩下一条贴身的袴了。  
“卫将军若真是想惩罚在下的话，便请自便吧。”伶俐的眉目在那一刻格外羁傲，即使书房内光线晦暗，也不能夺走他半点的光彩。“可是在下有什么错呢？不过是效仿越人悦君罢了，乞求您的怜爱就该招来羞辱吗？”  
司马师是知道他巧言令色的厉害的，可是心肠并不是总能如意志般坚硬，尤其他本身就对这天才的贵公子存在恻隐之心，也藏几分觊觎的意喻。他看着士季眼低清波浩渺，又被其姿容所动，端坐的身体越发僵硬。但少年郎的表演并没有结束，他吸了口气，似乎再下着巨大的决心。  
“在我看来，你处处都比司马昭强，但唯有一处不如他！”他年轻的盟友是故意不用敬称了，是要拼死一搏什么吗？“那便是，卫将军视情爱如洪水猛兽，能避则避，胆怯非凡。”  
他一时火起，指甲几乎陷入掌心皮肉，男人本想咒骂后生过分放肆的，却在下一秒脱口而出：“小孩子家家的，又懂什么是情？什么是爱？”他的怒意化作唇边的嘲笑。  
钟会看起来也被他面上的乌云吓得不轻，大概还没有见识过当权者如此露骨地显露出自己的暴虐来，即使只有一秒的闪现，也够令娇贵的少年郎心悸了。他还是咬着牙走到司马师的面前来，郑重其事地跪在对方面前。  
“我当然知道了。反而是卫将军不明白。”他的下巴被男人挑起，可是年轻的中书侍郎一点投降的准备都没有。“卫将军嫉妒我与你最亲密的弟弟有联系，却不敢告诉他离开我；卫将军暗地为羊夫人着想，却不敢同她一起赴宴；卫将军担心傅尚书被我染指，却不敢向兰石开口……此间种种，究竟是谁不明白？”  
少年的双眼不知为何闪烁着泪光，但司马师也清楚，自己的视线也被一些东西所模糊。他从一开始就知道的，钟会是个能洞察玄妙、既天真又纯粹的存在，所以能戳破他一直想掩盖的真相也不足为奇。他此时到不生气了，只觉得自己果真没有看错人物。“所以呢？看穿一切表象的你，到底意欲何为？”  
听了卫将军的话，伶俐的小郎君倒是放松地喘起气来，他大概是太紧张了，脸颊与耳朵都爬上鲜艳的红色。“在下不过是想让卫将军高兴一些罢了。”他像一只青涩的幼兽爬到了他的身边来，将头枕在对方的膝上，那甜腻的味道再次向他袭来。“将军是当世英雄，却终日病笃，属下见之心哀。妄想增君解药。”司马师终于低头细看那又以乖巧姿态示人的少年郎，他冰冷的手指附在对方的肌肤上，由上至下，滑向了那系着白纱袴系带的腰肢；实际上那纤薄的布料已无法遮掩什么了，下身影影绰绰的，纱袴像是穿在了雪上。  
他将钟会抱了起来，那少年郎已经不太安分了，在年长者的身上抚摸着，妄想带起一股热巢来。司马师嗅着对方还无白迹的青丝，顺手抽走了他头上的小冠与金簪；当那秀美的长发如藤蔓般垂下时，士季的玉容更显稚嫩。多么美好的年纪呀，而他在这时却已进入了冬天，卫将军忽然明白那些衰老的先贤为何会叹息被苍天所放逐。  
默然地将少年推倒在席上，他也十分贪恋这具年轻的肉体，从脖颈至腹部，并撤走那最后的屏障。士季因为下身第一次与他的手指会晤而叹息着，他动情地呻吟起来，嗓音像是春日的雀鸟，呼唤父母来满足它的辘辘饥肠。他也是在满足这孩子的饥饿啊，司马师想着，而后加大了手底的力度，从麈柄至春囊，他尽力扮演一个负责的角色。少年郎翘起的左腿有些颤抖得厉害，尤其是每一次男人将重点放到那白净的腿根时，士季嘴里的呻吟也会变得更大，最终他不得不抱住自己的一只腿，方便对方的索取。  
他将另一只手的食、中两指放入了少年郎的嘴里，上面还残留着喂桃符时的饴糖甜味，他觉得那是士季舔得如此用力的原因了，因此更大力地搅动着，像是在真正的谷道里肆意。而后当他掏出时，手指与年轻人红肿的嘴唇间连着银色的丝线，仿佛他并不愿意它们的离去。男人将对方的两条腿都挑起来了，用湿润的手指在隐秘的门户示意着，在得到对方的请求后才缓缓戳了进去。  
后庭又紧又干，看来这个爱好欢愉的孩子有很长一段时间没能行床笫之事了，他饥渴得厉害，因此不断催促年长者快些进入正题；但偏偏司马师是个有耐心的人，在确认不会弄伤士季时，他才像啄食的鹤鸟一般挤入这具温热的身躯。  
他进出的时间不过一刻钟，趁着少年郎被他做的迷糊时，泄到了对方的身体里去。钟会早就不行了，腰腹一片狼藉，眼睛和嘴巴都又红又肿，无力的手臂并没有阻挡男人肆意地侵占，不过是象征性地抵在卫将军的胸上。他注意到，士季身上的香气更加浓郁了，莫非真是春情所发？看到平常狂妄极了的年轻掾属这副模样，司马师觉得他既可怜又可欺，尽兴之后，更在他的肩颈留下一枚几乎见血的牙印。  
“药的确是好药，劳侍郎费心了。”


	3. 缥缃

嘉平二年冬十月，司马懿半夜突然犯起了脾气，他一定要见见次子，才能确定他的安慰。全家人都没办法睡好，最后还是多智的徽瑜将桃符抱到他的身边去，才堪堪止住老人的怒意。  
到了早上，一脸倦容的弟妹不得已来寻长兄商量，问问什么时候让她丈夫回来；羊夫人觉得表妹看上去有些可怜，一边像哄小孩一样拍着元姬的后背、一边与丈夫说道：“如今雒阳、许昌局势太平，秋日将尽，哪怕有人一心起势，恐怕不得民心。你此时叫阿昭回来，事情也没有太多变故；即使有变，留守许昌的皆为亲兵，问题不大。”  
徽瑜轻描淡写地将这些事说出来，想来还是为了安抚表妹心底那些微的不安，司马师会意，他朝自己的夫人点了点头。王元姬终于看起来要好一些了，她牵着羊夫人的手，柔顺地跟着表姐去室内梳洗。  
不到十日，司马昭果然回来了，以返京述职的名义在雒逗留近半月。在安东将军的洗尘宴上，一直对他各种挑剔的父亲竟然当着来宾的面抓住次子不放，长吁短叹着各种子上小时候的事情；这翻天覆地的态度可把胞弟吓坏了，他一直试图用眼神询问自己的司马师——但是兄长并没有理他，卫将军正顾着给桃符喂糕点，旁边是羊夫人喉咙里快要压抑不住的低笑。他怕徽瑜笑出声来，便将幼子塞给了她，然后一个人出去透口气。  
即使已经走过了三重门，他还是能听到院子里的音乐与交谈，司马师的心也如室外的天气一般凉了下来。这里是家中少有人来的地方，原本他青年时想将这里当作读书会友的雅处，却不知道世事变换的迅速。这处地方便也荒芜了起来，连扫除的仆人都来的少，地上生长着无数野植杂草。他见了觉得更加凄惨，叹口气后，卫将军忽然发现自己出来的着急，忘记穿外套。  
忽然，他的鼻息间充斥了一股香气，那味道有些似是而非，不是他记得的味道。下一秒，便有人将氅衣披到了他的肩上，司马师后颈上的汗毛都竖了起来。他立刻回过头去，却见到了钟会。  
中书侍郎刚在筵中饮了些酒，面如桃花，眼波中有些脉脉的春情；虽然这几个月来他们有些许瓜葛，但方才在堂中的一干人里，司马昭独独见了他才显示出一些欣喜来，他原本以为二人定要叙旧，未曾想这少年郎却独自追了他出来。司马师面色不见任何改变，只低声问他：“你用的香变了？”  
钟会还是那样颔首地笑着。“卫将军好功力，少了蜂蜜，多加了些侧伯叶和白芨。”  
他点点头，忽然想起什么，转身朝向了那荒废的屋室。“你与兰石的书，修成什么模样了？”  
“就快完成了，待校书结束，属下定将其双手献上。”  
他又看了看那故作乖巧的少年郎，心里却在感叹着士季的灵透。鬼使神差中，他打开了那间空置多年的屋室的门，里面幽暗冷清，他们摸索了好久才点燃这里的灯烛。就着不大明亮的光源，他发现室内其实要干净许多，却也比记忆之中更加空荡。司马师径直走向那排严整的书架，他饥渴地盯着那些林立的群书。往昔的心爱之物。  
卫将军看见身旁的少年眼睛都亮了起来，有些书是士季在论学时已经看不到的禁物，大多是浮华案前的手稿。  
“卫将军，你写的书去哪里了呢？”  
年轻的中书侍郎注意到书架上有一些空缺，他孩子气的提问却击中了男人内心隐疾。“我将它们都烧了，”司马师说话的声音异常轻柔，似乎害怕惊醒这屋室之中的神灵，“几万字的稿子，在案发之后由我亲手销毁。”他还记得自己将所有研究付之一炬时的场景，母亲和夏侯徽哭着想从火里刨出一些残片，而父亲则坐在旁边唉声不已。他当时真的以为自己再无出头之日，心灰意冷，甚至想要同书稿共存亡；即使现在挺了过来，每每想起那些书，也觉得自己全部的热血是在那一夜焚作灰烬的。但他还是只忍心烧了自己的，余下如太初等人的笔墨，始终舍不得丢弃。便锁在这里，与他一齐化作活着的坟茔。  
士季也为他感到惋惜，少年郎牵起他的手来，似乎在为他取暖。太可惜了，钟会就着斑驳的烛光朝他看过来，红艳的嘴唇止不住感叹，眼睛如若两汪潭水。  
待我书成，还请卫将军定将其也收于此处。  
他是极喜爱对方这种伶俐慧敏的姿态的，便狠下心来，主动亲了他的脸。士季有些惊喜，他一面抱着男人的肩背，一面将灯炬放在远离缥缃的木架上，而后不管不顾地缠绵起来。绸缎作的衣裳因为肢体间的摩擦而发出窸窣的响动。  
男人被少年郎抵在了书架上，那孩子笑嘻嘻地撩起他的避膝，温暖的手便探进去，解开里面袴子的系带，而后半蹲下去舔弄起他半勃的麈柄。司马师自然不示弱，抱着士季的后脑撞了起来。因二人都是筵席中半道而出的，不敢太过放肆，年长者未能如愿怜取他的长发，只能将肺腑的火气抽在他嘴里。  
未过多久，少年郎似乎口酸舌乏，便将那根玩意儿又吐了出来；他将其捧在手里，一面站了起来。“我的腿实在蹲麻了，地上还冷。”他娇气地抱怨着，卫将军听后自然把他抱在怀里，二人的身子贴着，温度越发炙热起来。  
司马师垂眼看着怀里这双唇鲜艳的钟家幼子，又撩起他的裙来，隔着贴身的绢袴摸他的屁股，只觉得那处格外暖热，入手的肉玲珑挺翘，真是妙不可言。便滋生一些异样的想法来，方才还顾忌着宴会，现在却又下了决心，要做个全套。匆匆解开他裳里的内容，只留下最外面那层朱红的新绸裙。士季也犹疑了一下，却因贪欢而败下阵来，便扶着那些书站好，任男人用沾了灯油的手探入他后面去。  
他二人昨天才在从宫里返还的马车里行过事，钟会总喜欢见缝插针地撩拨他，索性就给他刺激个够，车刚过阖闾门，男人冰冷细长的手便探入了他的朝服。一路上，少年郎只能捂着自己的嘴，生怕被车夫听去了异动；完事之后，满脸通红的士季不得不由卫将军直接送还钟府，以免被人看见他湿漉漉的衣摆与颤巍巍的腿。  
而今天发现他又能在宴上光鲜亮丽的招猫惹狗时，即使是司马师也对他无止境的精力感到意外。他自然不会留情了。  
“卫、卫将军……”小郎君咬着男人肩头的布料，嘴里含混不清地发出甜腻的喘息，“我怕有人，嗯，找过来。能不能……能不能把灯灭了？”  
司马师觉得有理，便分出些心神去熄灯，房间重新回到一片晦暗之中，只留下院子里透进来的朦胧灯光。他便看不清被他抱在怀里的钟家幼子了，唯有一片秀丽的肩颈露在他眼前，看起来像是给桃符喂的甜糕。他也想尝一尝，便在插入这少年郎的同时咬住了对方的锁骨。  
耳边响起的是一声痛呼，他偏偏觉得满意了，继续啃咬士季的脖子。一阵浓香袭来，他又抽干了几十下，等肉体上解了馋，司马师觉得有些事还是有必要对他提一下。“这个香太过于冷冽了，不适合你。”  
钟会正顾着呜咽，听他提到香，很不利索地解释起来：“母亲，唔，嫌它太、太媚……便勒令，我……换、换一换，啊……若是，卫将军，嗯，喜欢！哈……我便还是……用、用它……”  
男人故意在他说话的时候顶得杂乱些，听到年轻人伶俐的舌头不复巧妙，他倒是异常愉悦。待他再抽时，忽然发现窗户上印了一片影子下来。那是个高大男人的侧影，如晴空霹雳般叫兴头上的司马师冷静许多，连背后都冒出了冷汗；侍郎也是个聪明人，瞬间发觉事态有变，也闭上了嘴，偏过头去看发生了什么。  
其实在最初的震惊过后，卫将军已经认出来人：他亲弟弟的侧脸无论如何也是不能忘记的。子上到底什么时候来的？他在哪里听了多久……钟会也有些惊疑，显然他也发觉影子的身份，无助地推搡着男人的腰腹，想要对方将麈柄从他身体里拔出来。  
但司马师又是什么人物？他竟在这被撞破的局面下，毅然决然地将少年郎调转方向，抵到了墙上。男人可以看见士季眼里的震惊与不解，可是他无情地锁住对方的颈项，而下身则大开大合地抽插起来。  
钟氏幼子来不及想明白掌权者如此作法的缘由，他几乎不能呼吸了，而下身传来的情潮也在疯狂积累。卫将军。他攀着男人的手臂，却一点力气也没有，喉咙里的音节也吐不出来。就这么狼狈地被人抽至极乐，待被放开喉咙时，他可再也顾不上窗外听墙角的旧情人了，大声的咳嗽与哭泣；此时司马师竟然还在他的谷道之中出入，并无一丝疲倦。  
直到少年郎的四肢重新有了力气，男人才射到了他的身体里。他被迫看着窗外那仿佛石化的影子，窝在年长者的怀里，慢慢缓过来。  
灯又亮了起来，原来是司马师又点燃了它，他面上倒是一如既往的冷峻和威仪，若是不看他们狼狈的下身的话，中书侍郎只觉的刚才掐他喉咙的男人不是眼前人。他忽然有些害怕面前这男人。  
年长者并不知道对方的想法，他现在只觉得心中快慰非凡，便服侍着那几乎瘫在怀里的孩子穿上一件件华贵的衣服。雪白的方心曲领刚好能遮住士季脖子上的痕迹，他以示亲昵地吻了吻对方渊秀的眉目，并叫他先去自己的书房内歇息。  
他出来的时候正看见在院子里发呆的胞弟，自安东将军归来，他们兄弟俩还没能私下底说一句话。这种情况下碰见，不得不说一句苍天开眼。  
“我方才出来寻兄长，却不想在你的旧书房内，发现了一个贼。”  
他从未想过会在一个人高马大的男人身上读来如此的酸味，卫将军嘲讽地笑了笑，自然不甘示弱：“有人自己把宠物弄丢了，便到处栽赃别人偷了他的东西。”他觉得弟弟有些生气了，却碍着身份不敢收拾眼前这个倨傲的“贼人”；司马师有些得意地要从子上的身边借过，不想半途被人拦了下来。  
“司马师，你个王八蛋！”


End file.
